


I Need to Know More About You, For Noctis (not because I want to date you)

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, First Kiss, M/M, Noctis is only briefly mentioned, Promnisweek, promnisweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: Ignis shows up out the blue to pick Prompto up from school to spend the afternoon with him in the name of 'getting to know Noctis' friend,' totally not to get to know the cute blonde that caught his eye.





	I Need to Know More About You, For Noctis (not because I want to date you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #promnisweek ! This is day three's prompt: First Kiss
> 
> Apologies for any errors you may come across, feel free to let me know about them if you see some!! Comments are appreciated in general, constructive or otherwise!! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Prompto wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but here he was, sitting across Ignis in a very nice bistro that was definitely out of his daily budget.

Well, he knows how it happened, he just wasn’t sure why. He had been walking home from school after the photography club let out, which was really only a club in name since there were two official members (Noctis and him). Since Noctis wasn’t at school that day, his usual groupies weren’t hovering in or out of the classroom as Prompto showed Noctis the different settings on his camera or the pictures he took of something he saw on his walk to school. So Prompto had decided to call it early after trying to get a few pictures of the squirrel that made its home on the tree outside the window of the classroom.

He had gotten about halfway down the block from the school when the black car rolled up slowly beside him. Prompto, unsure whether someone was lost or about to kidnap him, was spared from having to decide on running when the window rolled down to show Noctis’ impeccable advisor at the wheel.

“Uh, hey Ignis, Noctis isn’t here,” Prompto had started before realizing that of course Noctis’ own advisor would know Noctis wasn’t with him. Unless Noctis somehow skipped without him knowing which seemed to next to impossible.

“I know,” Ignis had said before continuing to ask if Prompto would mind spending the rest of the afternoon with him. With no real hesitation, Prompto had nodded eagerly and gotten into the car with Ignis.

It was kind of an adventure to him. He and Ignis rarely interacted beyond the brief times they saw each other when Noctis was getting picked up or when Prompto went over to his apartment. They’ve never actually talked beyond the usual sort of pleasantries. As much as Prompto wanted to sling an arm around Ignis like he had Noctis, he knew that Ignis was nowhere near as easy going as Noctis about that kind of familiarity.  Yet, here he was, sitting across from him after having ridden in his very nice car and idly chit chatting about the weather.

“So, uh,” Prompto started, watching as Ignis stirred the coffee he had ordered with a thin straw despite there being nothing added to it. “Did you want to talk about Noctis or something?” Prompto ventured, wondering what exactly this meeting was about. Considering that Noctis was the only connection between them, he had to assume that it involved him somehow. The thought of Noctis somehow getting away from Ignis and his duties came to mind again and Prompto scrunched the napkin that had been served with his tea up. “Is he okay?” Prompto asked before Ignis could answer, his mind going through every possible scenario that could have led to this odd meeting.

“Yes, Noctis is fine, I should have assured you of that earlier as I do suppose you would wonder about that,” Ignis stated calmly as he adjusted his glasses before looking at Prompto in a way that kind of made him feel like he was being studied. Prompto did his best not to squirm under the scrutiny but hearing nothing was wrong with Noctis was a relief.

“Good to hear,” Prompto said with a slight laugh before sipping at his tea. It tasted too earthy for him, but he resisted the urge to dump a ton of sugar in it. “I thought maybe he had skipped out on us all to go live with the chocobos.” Prompto laughed again, slightly surprised to note that he saw the briefest hint of a smile as Ignis took a sip of his coffee. Did he, Noctis’ average pal, really get the handsome and put together Ignis to smile at one of his bad jokes? Seems he did and some of his awkwardness fell away as his confidence level rose.

“That would be a problem,” Ignis responded as he set his coffee down and Prompto’s heart leaped a bit at Ignis playing along. He really hadn’t admitted it to himself, especially since he had so rarely interacted with him, but he did think he had something of a crush on Noctis’ advisor. Prompto suddenly wanted to see Ignis actually smile, especially because of something that he said.

“Noctis is actually attending a very important set of meetings with his father.” Ignis continued, his fingers lightly tapping against his coffee mug. “Since he would be staying at the Citadel tonight, I thought since my afternoon and evening were free I would take the time to get to know you, Prompto.” Prompto blinked and took a sip of his tea to hide the fact that he was absolutely giddy from that.

Ignis’ fingers stopped tapping and he met Prompto’s eyes straight on as he continued with, “As his advisor, it is important for me to know just who is coming and going through his life.” Ignis glanced off to his side and out the window, showing off his handsome profile while his words registered with Prompto. _Oh. Oh…_ Prompto did his best not to deflate at that. He could feel his face and neck warm as embarrassment over thinking Ignis might be interested in him on his own and his own stupidity for thinking that Ignis would be interested washed over him.

“Makes sense!” Prompto replied a little too enthusiastically. He tried his best to hide his disappointment, telling himself that maybe one day Ignis might be interested in him outside of his and Noct’s friendship. At least he hoped that they could be friends that long for that to happen. “So what do you want to know about me? I’m an open book, just ask away.” Prompto gave Ignis a beaming smile, settling in to face the inquisition.

* * *

The ‘questioning’ wasn’t so bad. Even though Ignis said it was because of his duties he had to get to know Prompto, once Ignis stood up to go pay for their drinks and food they ordered (they had been talking a long while which seemed to have fly by) Prompto was sure that that the two of them had something shift a bit. Nothing extreme, but he thought that Ignis seemed genuinely interested in what he was asking about and was accepting of answering what questions Prompto found himself asking. Once they ran out of questions, they just… talked. It was really nice, especially when they talked about Noctis. It had been fun for Prompto to learn about what he had been like before he met him and it seemed that Ignis was pleased to hear that Noctis seemed happy at their school.

Prompto hovered by the table, unsure of if he were to just leave or not, but mostly wanting to tell Ignis goodbye if this was it. Ignis returned to the table and gathered up his jacket that he had draped on the back of his chair. “Allow me to drive you home,” Ignis said in a way that left it open for Prompto to decline or accept, which he appreciated and accepted. When they had been driving to the bistro, Prompto had busied himself with appreciating the interior of the luxury car while they had their small talk. Now, he kept sneaking glances Ignis’ way, hoping that he wouldn’t notice, on the way to his house.

“Here, this is my building,” Prompto said when they approached the entrance. Ignis braked at the curb and Prompto moved to open the door, but having been feeling giddy over how nice it had been to hang out with Ignis (for that’s what he believed they had done once the questioning got out of the way) Prompto paused to look over to Ignis. Before his brain could catch up with his mouth, Prompto blurts out, “Thanks for the date, Ignis. It was great.” He meant it as a joke, said it like a joke, but from the slightly taken aback expression on Ignis’ face Prompto quickly added, “I’m joking, but still, it was fun. I’ll get going. Thanks for the ride! And food!” Before he could embarrass himself any further, Prompto hurried out the car without waiting to see how much of a doofus Ignis thought he was. Any sort of ‘cool’ points he had gotten during their afternoon turned evening together was definitely out the window. Prompto hurried to his door and rushed in to quickly shut it behind himself. With a sigh, he tossed his backpack onto the floor before leaning back against the door while he regretted his habit of speaking before thinking.

He had thought he was there for ages, but it had maybe only been a few minutes before a small succession on knocks rapped on the door he was against. It slightly startled him, but Prompto quickly moved from off the door to open it to see Ignis standing there. He looked a little uncertain, which was an interesting sight compared to his usual stoic appearance. “Oh, uh, did I forget something?” Prompto asked as his gaze dropped down to Ignis’ empty hands.

“Yes, actually, if I may,” Ignis hesitated for a moment before stepping over the threshold of the doorway to lean in to press his lips ever so softly against Prompto’s. The contact was fleeting for Prompto jumped back in surprise, blinking rapidly as he tried to process what the hell happened.

“…Dates usually end in a kiss… and I forgot to give it to you…” Ignis’ words came out reluctantly as he slowly backed from the doorway with a look of regret. Realizing that he was the cause of the look, Prompto reached out to grab Ignis’ sweater to keep him from moving further back.

“Oh, OH. Uh, thanks, man, that would’ve sucked to have left without that,” a nervous laugh accompanied his words as he let go of Ignis’ sweater when the man stopped trying to flee from the situation. Sensing the awkwardness from the sudden and out of nowhere kiss, Prompto hurried to defuse the situation as best as he could. “But, I didn’t know we were on a date or I would’ve tried to be more charming,” He half joked, looking up at Ignis. The poor man was beet red, which Prompto was sure he was too, but at his words he seemed to relax a bit.

“Well, then perhaps we should plan a date that we are both aware of. If you wish.” Ignis said softly, which caused a strange fluttery sensation in Prompto.

“Only on one condition,” Prompto stated, watching Ignis’ face carefully.

“What would that be?”

“I want a do-over.” Ignis looked confused until Prompto leaned in to press his lips to his, the two of them breaking off with a smile after a moment. Prompto laughed and they both decided on a day to have their first second date.  

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might end up rewriting this one with more detail because I'm really only okayish with it and I like the idea of Ignis whisking Prompto off on dates without him knowing. But here this is for now until I can write a better version! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
